


A Very Stucky Wedding

by Mom_Nicole



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas Time, Christmas Tree, Fluff, Kittens, M/M, Rings, SO MUCH FLUFF, Slow Dancing, Snow, Suits, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 19:04:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16859629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mom_Nicole/pseuds/Mom_Nicole
Summary: Steve and Bucky finally tie the knot, at Christmas time.





	A Very Stucky Wedding

****“You nervous about tomorrow?” Steve ask softly. **  
**

“Na, we’ve been married where it counts sense the 30’s doll, just now...I can make a honest man out of you.” Bucky teases bumping him with his metal shoulder.

Steve laughs softly taking another ornament and placing it on the tree. With the top and middle done, now they could sit on the plush carpeted floor and lazily do the bottom of the tree, while thinking about tomorrow and all it will bring.

“More like make a honest man out of you.” The blonde follows up with.

“Psh in your dreams sugar.” The brunette grumbles fondly, hanging a tiny cap ornament next to the winter soldier one Steve just put up.

“Ariel no baby stop that.” Steve nearly baby talks, which Bucky just can’t believe his ears every time he hears it

Steve reaches out and grabs the tiny black kitten from under the tree who was trying to climb the thing yet again and places her in his lap where she flips over right away and bats her little paws at his huge hands as his fingers wiggle around for her to play with, his face pure adoration. Bucky really wants to kiss him, he looks so dam cute, it really isn’t fair, at times like this he just looks like a overgrown puppy himself, all soft in his blue sweater, soft sweatpants, soft wool socks, relaxed and carefree.

Bucky leans over and kisses his jaw, before looking for more things to hang on the tree, “Think she’ll lose the rings tomorrow?”

“Na she’s a smart girl, aren't you baby, yes, your such a sweet little pretty baby, yes you are.” Steve coo’s down at the kitten and now Bucky isn’t sure if he wants to kiss him more or throw up from the sweetest, good lord, hearing Steve speak like that, it was equal parts cute as shit and _oh my god why do you sound like this_ , his brain couldn’t ever decide.

Bucky decides to hang more things up, going for the small red glass balls next, “God help us if we ever get more cats.”

Still playing with the kitten Steve replies, voice still soft, “Not a if, but a when, she needs a friend sweetheart.”

The brunette slowly turns his head and tires for a deadpanned look, but once Steve finally looks up at him, see’s his face and places Ariel on his head where she starts purring softly, Bucky knows he’s so screwed, knows they are going to be THAT couple with the millions of cats.

Steve leans forward this time and kisses him silly, smile so content and soft, “Admit it, you want more, you big softie.”

Bucky for lack of a better response just sticks his tongue out smiling, “Shutup Rogers.”

                                    _________________

The day decides to snow as they get ready, they knew it would be cold, but it’s REALLY cold, so it was a good thing, their suits came lined with super soft fur, fake fur of course, but it was so nice and warm even with it being fake. Steve choose to go with a black suit, blue waist coat and blue tie. They hadn’t let the other see their suit, wanted it to be a surprise, so once they got to prospect park, they changed.

Steve was ready first, thankful this was going to a be a small affair, but glad Tony had help set stuff up, having these little tents to change into was really cool, kept them from seeing each other until it was time. It was already snowing by the time the first song began to play and he had let Bucky pick all the music and the first song….has Steve already tearing up, the song of  _‘the way you look tonight’_  playing softly from speakers up in the trees.

The fact that he got the 40’s version wasn’t a surprise at all, they both loved Fred Astaire. He blows out a breath just as Nat comes in looking well, stunning, kissing his cheek she holds out her elbow for him to take acting as his family to give him away, he takes a deep breath, thinking of his mother and tries not to cry more missing her more then ever right now….she would have loved seeing this. He loops his arm around hers and offers a bitter sweet smile as they exit the tent.

                                  ______________________

It’s a short walk to their little place under their favorite trees, little lights and streamers up in plenty of the trees adding to the pretty snow gathering around them. Steve feels his breath leave his body as he gets a good look at Bucky as he makes his way closer and closer to him. His suit matching his own, but instead of blue going with all that black, he wore red and….wow he was stunning, beautiful, handsome and just so god dam everything.

There was snow flakes in his hair and shoulders, but he only had eyes for Steve as he stood there strait and tall looking at Steve like he hung the moon and stars and before he knew it the blonde was in front of Bucky holding both his hands in his own tightly.

Everything seemed to fade away, it was just him and Bucky, both their eyes wet as they said their vows, ones from the heart, leaving both of them crying and not giving a single fuck about it as they starting to put their rings on next after little Ariel had been led down the aisle, courtesy of Clint. Once she was bundled up in Steve’s suit jacket,and the rings went on, simple bands, nothing over the top. They were told those five little words.

“You may now kiss your husband.”

Then their lips were locked and the kiss was even alittle dirty with tongue and everything, but again fuck it, they did what they wanted and it earned them a few good natured cat calls from Nat and Clint, even Tony, but they just laughed as it started really snowing on them and they didn’t care. Steve was pretty sure he had snow in his beard and Bucky’s hair was coated in the stuff, but it just made him look like a angel.

                                   ___________________

Everyone gladly files into the big tent set up, plenty of heaters for those who need it. This time Steve is the one who picked the songs for their dances together and the first one to play is  _‘Christmas time is here.’_

It was one of their new favorite songs and with it being only two weeks until Christmas it felt fitting. Steve may still be a ok dancer, but slow dancing he could do wonderfully. He even add’s in a few twirls as he spins Bucky around once and then again, watching the brunette laugh surprised and so dam fond as he comes back flush against his own body.

They dance close curling one of their hands together into a fist between them as the other arm settles on the others back, gently swaying back and forth, faces tucked into each other, with no space but to look at the other. They get lost in the music, sounds of everyone around them fading away until it’s just them again, well...and Ariel tucked into Steve’s huge inside pocket sleeping away.

They weren’t going to do a cake, but Nat had surprised them with one anyway and they couldn’t turn her down, she had got one so pretty Steve didn’t wanna eat the thing. Bucky….most definitely wanted to eat it though, but first….

“Oh babycakes…” Bucky sing songs making Steve turn and….get a face full of cake.

Eyes blink around white icing before he smiles, licking some of the frosting away from his lips, “Mmmmm tasty.”

That’s all he says before grabbing some cake and smooshing it in Bucky’s face, which just….makes him laugh, surprised Steve went for it, but his laughing gets cut short a minute later as the blonde reels him in for another kiss, cake and frosting making even more of a mess between them.

                                       ________________________

That night once they finally get home, take a shower and put Ariel into her cat tree, they take turns making love to the other, well into the night and nearly into the morning before sleep finally claims them both.

 

 

 

 

The suits:

 

The cake:

**Author's Note:**

> I love fluff so much.


End file.
